


[Podfic of] A Broken Heart is Blind

by knight_tracer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: College AU - When Lydia dumps Stiles to get back with Jackson, Stiles rebounds with Derek, his former TA. It was just supposed to be a one night stand, but they're both a little confused about what the rules for those are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Broken Heart is Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Broken Heart Is Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425364) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Beta by [leish](http://leish.dreamwidth.org).

Length: 36:09  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Broken%20Heart%20Is%20Blind%20%23.mp3) [m4a](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Broken%20Heart%20Is%20Blind%20%23.m4a)


End file.
